Positive Effects
by IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover
Summary: Elsa Winters isn't exactly who you'd call a 'happy person.' If you were to pass her in the halls, you'd see her pale ocean eyes lacking emotion. Jack Frost is her polar opposite. He knew everyone's name, knew their interests. When he properly meets Elsa, he wants nothing more than to make her life happy. To make her his. highschool!au. slightly dark. Jelsa and slight Kristanna.
1. Prologue

**(A/N:) DARK SECRETS. HEARTBRAKING PASTS. SCIENCE CLASS!**

**Wait…what?**

**Anyways…HIIIIIIIII. This is obviously a Jelsa story, obviously au, obviously going to turn out horrible.**

**BUT I WILL TRY I SWEAR!**

**I read and write so much, hopefully this won't be crap. **

**This is very cliché, I sincerely apologize, but hopefully you'll like it nonetheless! :D**

**Now get to it! Read! Read!**

**GOOOOOOOOO~**

_Friday. April Fourth. Third Person. Elsa._

The clock ticked slowly. Time was dragging on and on.

Fifty-one minutes until she could seclude herself from the world for little more than the next forty-eight hours.

She'd let out a soft sigh here and there, notebook on her desk, dully-sharpened pencil in hand.

She thumped her pencil against her right hand, waiting for inspiration to hit her like a ton of bricks so she could move on to her next masterpiece.

She was an artist, you see, and a very good one at that. Most of her inspiration was based upon people, or their actions to be completely precise. Sometimes her muse could be of a painful memory, whether from years and years ago, or merely a few hours. As of late, her interest had been easily captured, ideas igniting within the depths of her mind and displaying majestically onto her sketch paper, only to be lost in the utter disappointment each drawing brought in its entirety.

With each beat of her heart, ideas flashed like lightning, here one moment gone forever by the next.

Today, well most days as of last month to be exact, her mind and soul were dead-set on drawing a person, a person in her class to be more precise.

Oh how she'd hated study hall. People laughing, joking around, doing everything she felt she could never bring herself to do.

And with each laugh sounding like a shrill cry, annoying the crap out of her, she'd seethe in despair, quiet mutterings of protest falling desperately across her lips.

Ignore it. Ignore it. This isn't proper inspiration. This is torture. Life is over and-

Just then, a laugh so full of peppiness and so annoyingly beautiful sounded in her ears, like the notes of a beat-up old guitar strumming a relaxing melody, as if to melt away her pure hatred for both people, and the world.

But instead of sounding happy, -because she didn't do happy- she growled in pure and utter disgust, because as much as she hated to admit it, when she'd whipped her head to the source of sheer beauty, her heart soared up into her throat, screaming sweet nothings to the boy across the room.

There HE sat. In all his pathetic and stupid happiness.

His bright blue eyes sparked with icy excitement, his frost white hair beautifully specked with light-catching brown, his perfectly pearly smile blinding any on-lookers, his expression radiating happiness.

His name, she knew it, she really did.

"Jack Frost." she murmured under her breath. Her lips curved into the smallest frown. His name rolled off her tongue so softly and so smoothly. Ugh she'd disliked it with a fiery passion.

As much as she'd hated to say it, he was going to be her muse, whether either of them liked it or not.

**THERE IT IS I HOPE IT WASN'T TERRIBLE~**


	2. Speak

**I JUST COULDN'T LEAVE A SHORT PROLOGUE SO I QUICKLY WROTE THIS UP. I'M WATCHING RISE OF THE GUARDIANS SO I'MMA HURRY THIS UP~**

_Friday. April Eleventh. Third Person. Jack._

Jack grinned as he sat in science class.

The board read 'NEW SEATING ARRANGEMENTS.'

Being a people lover, he was excited to sit with someone new.

Everyone shuffled in, collective groans aside, they were somewhat cheery.

Mr. Peters walked in. "Everyone, the chart is hanging by the door, find your partner and pick a table."

Jack got up, and excitedly dashed to the chart. He desperately searched for his name.

For the first time in his life, his smile faltered.

'Jackson Frost-Elsa Winters'

Okay, what? Who the hell was Elsa?

He turned around, scanning the room for someone, anyone he didn't recognize.

Then, IT happened.

His icy blue eyes met with the palest ocean eyes he'd ever seen.

He blinked once. Then twice. Then three times.

The girl had a white hoodie on, the hood pulled up and hiding all but her eyes.

He tilted his head to the side, trying to get more out of what his eyes portrayed as the young woman.

His words were fumbling over themselves, his tongue almost literally tied in knots.

Once he knew he'd be able to speak without acting like a fool, he oh so smartly asked, "O-oh, so you're Elsa?"

A simple nod was his response.

Jack grinned at her. "You can choose where we sit if you'd like." he offered.

Elsa blinked, from what he could see, and slowly pulled off the hood on her head.

Her platinum blonde hair tied in a messy French braid cascaded down one shoulder. Needless to say it caught him off guard. It was almost as white and pale as the hoodie she was wearing for crying out loud!

Elsa looked around the room, pointing to a pair of seats that were on the opposite side of the small classroom.

Jack smiled and nodded. He grabbed both his and her things -he wasn't just going to make her carry all of the books and her backpack mind you- and walked to where she pointed.

They took their seats, Jack just about to say something but Mr. Peters decided to interrupt right then and there.

"Seems everyone is situated. Good. I'm giving you all ten minutes to get to know your partner." he said, taking his seat at his desk and doing some paperwork. "They will be your partner for the year, after all."

Jack let out a soft sigh.

"So, I'm Jackson if you didn't know, but you can call me Jack if you'd prefer." He paused for a moment, "Is Elsa short for anything?"

Elsa looked at him and blinked, head cocked to the side, completing the look of confusion etched across her face.

Jack tilted his head to the side, awaiting her answer.

She finally nodded her head.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Elsa sighed softly, shaking her head.

"Pleaaaaase?" She sighed at him, grabbing a piece of paper and writing on it.

Jack grabbed the paper once she'd handed it to him. "Your name is Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "That's pretty!" He smiled kindly at her. "Any siblings?"

Elsa gave him a look that said 'enough.'

"C'mon I just wanna know about you Els!" Jack insisted. 'That and I think you could be my muse for my next song.' he silently added.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, before letting out and exasperated sigh. She nodded, holding up one finger.

"One sibling?" a nod. "Brother or sister?" two fingers held up. "Sister?" another nod. "Younger or older?" one finger held up. "Younger?" yet another nod.

"Her name?"

Elsa shook her head.

Jack frowned ever so slightly-because Jack Frost never did 'upset'.-

"Will you at least write her name down for me like you did for yourself?"

Elsa rolled her eyes -the only act of rebellion he'd ever noticed from her- and grabbed the same sheet from before. She scribbled something before grudgingly opening his palm and placing the paper in his hand.

Jack raised an eyebrow, her hand was cold, looking at the paper.

"Anna." he read. "Anna? She's friends with Claira!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, as if to ask 'Who's Claira?'

"She's my younger sister. A sophomore. Anna's grade."

Elsa nodded, seeming to understand.

Jack raised and eyebrow at her again. "Do you ever talk?"

Elsa looked startled by the question. She looked slightly puzzled.

After a moment of silence, she shook her head softly.

"Never?"

another shake of her head.

Jack puffed out one cheek in annoyance.

"Is there anyway I could get you to talk?"

She shook her head again.

"None at all?"

Another shake of her head.

"Well-"

"Alright class. Ten minutes are up. Open your textbooks to page seven." Mr. Peters interrupted again.

Jack sighed, taking one last glance at Elsa before opening his textbook.

He was _going_ to get her to speak. He knew it.

**Okay, let me explain the whole 'Elizabeth' thing. There's a Frozen fact saying Elsa's name is a variation of Elizabeth. So that's why her 'real' name is Elizabeth. :D Jack is obviously Jackson, as it makes sense. Now the updates won't be super frequent, maybe once a week at least. So there we go! Hope you like it!**

**BY THE WAY, REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY~**


	3. Smile

**(A/N:) Hi guys! Back with another update :D**

**I am extremely glad that I got some positive reviews on this!**

**Now, to respond to my reviewers!**

** .0211: That's wonderful! Thank you for your review! It means a lot!**

**manh: Don't worry, nothing like that involved. Everything is planned out, it's not in a gruesome kinda sad way. Thank you for your review!**

**deviant97: Haha, glad you're excited! :D Oh, and yes, Elsa CAN talk, it's all self-isolation! I'm experimenting with the characters. Trying to make them different, but still match up to the personalities of the original movie characters, ya know? Thanks for reviewing~**

**Merlin's neon spotty left sock: WELL- HERE'S THE NEXT UPDATE! AND MORE I SHALL WRITE! Thanks for your review!**

**Zeezou: HERE'S THE UPDATE~ THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**Shimmer Shine: Aww, thanks. It means a lot that you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Yamakiri: HERE'S THE UPDATE :DDDDDDDDDDDD Thanks for reviewing!**

**SaturnXK: ohmyfrostyou'reactuallyreadingthis- I mean, HI! And yes, she's **_**sort of **_**mute. Self-isolation, memories, all that jazz, y'know? BUT SERIOUSLY THANKS FOR REVIEWING**

**unicorns: HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEE'SSSSSS YYYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUURRRRRRRR UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE~ Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.**

**jelsaluver2112: Elsa's just self-isolated, not shy, not mute, just merely unwilling to talk. Don't worry, Jelsa's coming~**

**WOO I LIKE REPLYING TO REVIEWS~**

**Now, this update's Frozen Fact:**

_**Frozen Fact #85- Sven was originally going to have one antler and Olaf was going to be a penguin. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. IF I DID I SWEAR TO FROST I WOULD MAKE JELSA CANON; LIFE WOULD BE PERFECT. **

**So get to reading~**

_Tuesday. April Fifteenth. First Person. Elsa._

I sat on my bed, pencil in my hand, staring deeply at Jack.

There was a very basic yet detailed sketch of him on my paper.

My emotions were all over the place. I was in shock that there was actually a boy in my room, but somewhat appreciative that he'd agreed to be my artistic muse.

Speaking of which, the frost-haired boy was sitting cross-legged, hunched over the book we had to read for our English report.

He looked up at me, the trace of a smile glinting off of his white teeth. I pursed my lips, just barely, and he smiled even wider.

"Finally showing some emotion eh _Elizabeth_?" He smirked that stupid smirk of his.

'_As if I'd show emotion to __**you **__of all people.' _I thought miserably. I shook my head at him.

"Y'know, I don't see why you're so….isolated. I mean look at your room! It's all…. dreary in here. Add some more color!"

I stubbornly shook my head. As if the _snowman _will tell _me_ what to do.

"And your silence! Can you even talk?"

Obnoxious little-

I nodded.

"You can?!" Jack asked excitedly, jumping to his feet, the book falling to the floor.

I nodded again. What, did he think I was mute or something?

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU-"

*knock knock knock-knock knock.*

"Do you wanna build a sandman?" I heard Anna giggle from outside my door.

I sighed and knocked once on my bed frame.

That meant my answer was no. Two knocks would have signified a yes, but that was seldom.

"Hey, that's what we call my cousin Sandy, because he has the sandiest shaggiest blond hair you've ever-"

Thank goodness Anna interrupted him.

"Oh c'mon Elsa! We need to have a little fun!" Anna whined.

"Can I open the door?" Jack asked me in a hushed tone. Big change from his obnoxiousness a little bit ago. (By a "little-bit-ago" I mean like two seconds.)

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Should I let him open the door?

"Too late." Jack said, dashing to the door and swinging it open.

"Oh, hi Jack. What're you doing with Elsa?" Anna asked him.

"Working on an English project."

Idiot. He was almost asleep while he was reading the book, I was drawing him –almost done by the way, kudos to me-

I hardly call _that_ working.

"Ah, I see. Is Claira here too?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Sorry, she's not, but I could give her a call." Jack said cheerfully.

"Oh, that would be-"

Anna was interrupted by our mother calling our names down the hall, along with Jack's.

"Elsa, Anna, Jack! Would you three come in here for a minute?"

"Coming mom!" Anna replied in unison with Jack saying, "Be right there Mrs. Winters!"

I of course stayed silent.

I got up with my sketch pad, walking into the living room with my companions, if I could even call them that.

My mom was saying something, but I started zoning out. I was thinking about yesterday's events.

(Flashback. _Monday. April Fourteenth. Third Person. Elsa.)_

_Elsa blinked at the boy, who was going on and on about their English project they had just been assigned. _

"_I think it'd be best if we went to your house, I mean my house is so full, like with Claira and my three cousins, Hiccup, Jamie, and Sophie. My best friend and his family are also staying at my house for Easter while they're house is being renovated. You probably know him. His name is Aster. Then there's his brother Sanderson, or Sandy. Hey, speaking of Aster, you probably know his girlfriend, Toothiana, although most of us call her Tooth. Then there's my Uncle North staying at my house. Then of course my mom, dad, and I are there." _

_Elsa looked at him with a dully-bored expression. Does he not know when to shut up?_

"_So, your house then, because your house just has you, your mom, dad, and sister right?"_

_Apparently not._

_Elsa quickly nodded, wanting him to shut up as quickly as possible._

"_Hey, do you think science is pointless, I mean you don't need science to become an artist or a musician or-"_

(Flashback over. _Back in present day. First Person. Elsa._)

"ELSA!" My mom snapped her fingers in my face.

I blinked, mentally apologizing to her.

"Jack's parents asked him to stay the night, and Sherman is coming over to stay for a week or two. Either Jack or Sherman is going to have to share a room with you. Who would you prefer?" My dad asked. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was hoping I'd choose the latter.

I looked at Jack, contemplating.

Sherman was my seven and a half year old cousin. He had fiery red hair, dark _dark _brown eyes, and big round glasses.

To be honest, he was my favorite cousin by far.

But I really don't trust Jack to have to share a room with Anna, since that's where the other boy would sleep.

I held up one finger.

Jack blushed.

Anna giggled.

Dad fumed.

Mom grinned.

"So it's settled. Jack is staying with Elsa and Sherman is going to sleep in Anna's room."

I nodded.

"Alright, you all can return with what you're doing."

I resisted the urge to smile. This had just giving me the perfect idea for my next masterpiece.

I dashed back to my room, Jack and Anna in tow, not that I noticed or anything.

Anna and Jack flopped on my bedroom floor.

"So who's Sherman?" Jack asked Anna, knowing I wouldn't answer.

"Oh, Sherman is our little cousin."

"Ah, so I'm assuming that's why Elsa let him sleep in your room then?"

I glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

Jack looked at me. "What?" he asked, with that ridiculous lopsided grin of his.

I didn't mind, I love that grin.

Crap. I never admitted that.

I rolled my eyes. I glanced down at my previous sketch, the one showing Jack in his previous position of hunching over that book.

I tore it out and crumbled it up, tossing it into the trash.

I looked down at the blank piece of sketch paper I had in front of me.

I dragged the pencil across the paper, ignoring the amount of time that could have passed by, ignoring Anna and Jack's mindless chatter.

Maybe ten minutes had passed? Or twenty?

I glanced at my clock.

An hour? An hour had passed since I'd started drawing?

I shrugged and went back to work, sighing in the process.

I barely even noticed I'd added myself into the drawing with Jack.

Oh my-

I quickly tore it out just like the other one, staring at it for a moment.

What was the drawing of?

Well before I'd stupidly added myself into it, it was Jack, sitting in front of a frozen lake. He was wearing that stupid blue hoodie of his, and a pair of tight-fitting brown jeans.

He was holding a crooked staff, snow shooting out of his free hand's fingers.

After I'd added myself, the drawing showed me hugging him from behind with one arm, resting my head on his shoulder. My other hand was just under Jack's free hand, shooting out snow as well.

From what I'd gotten done of my clothes, I could see it was a long, flowy, sparkly, icy, blue tight-fitting dress.

Before I'd torn it out, I was working on the long, delicate train of the dress.

Maybe, just **maybe**, I'd finish this drawing.

And I couldn't stop the tiniest smile forming across my lips.

Anna looked at me, jaw slack.

"Elsa? Are you-are you smiling?"

My eye twitched slightly. Did I just-

Oh my-

I actually _smiled. _

I swallowed, shaking my head.

"You were smiling! Does it have to do with the drawing? Oh can I see it?" Anna exclaimed.

Jack walked to my trash can, pulling out my previously crumpled drawing.

"Wow. I-I know I agreed to be your muse, but I didn't think you'd take it literally."

I turned my head to see Jack looking at the drawing of him I'd thrown away.

He didn't see me smile, didn't know I actually _did _smile.

Apparently he hadn't heard Anna's shouts.

I blinked, looking at him.

So today, my sister saw me smile, Jack complimented my artwork, I learned my little cousin and Jack were staying over, and I drew a romantic sketch of Jack and me.

I quickly folded up my drawing, and just in time. Anna was about to see it.

"Elsa! Anna! Sherman is here! Come say hi!" My mom called. "Jack, you too!"

**SUCCESS! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! **

**Oh, and let me explain this highschool system. With me being a dork I am, I realize I had made Mr. Peters say Jack and Elsa (and everyone else) would be table partners for the rest of the year yet I set the story in April.**

**BUT I'M (NOT) A GENIUS SO I FIGURED IT OUT.**

**Jack, Elsa, Anna, Claira, Kristoff, and everyone else's highschool runs from the end of March to the end of November.**

**So basically, winter is their summer vacation. They go to school during summer, (getting two weeks off just like we get for Christmas/Holidays in American schooling systems) but they get all of winter off. (So they go to school all year except for the months of December, January, February, and the beginning of March.)**

**Probably the worst schedule ever, but to be honest I wouldn't mind it. Seriously, winter is so awesome and-**

**Well, that's it for this update. **

**All together this chapter has 1900 words, including my author's notes. YAY I MADE IT LONGER~ :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**BY THE WAY, REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY~**

**-IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**


	4. Let It Go

**OKAY! ONLY ONE REVIEW TO RESPOND TO THIS TIME!**

**ThenRunLikeHell: OH MY FROST I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT, BOTH THE STORY AND HER NAME! Thanks for the review! :D**

**I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO END THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AT ABOUT 1649 WORDS GIVE OR TAKE, BUT I KEPT WRITING.**

**WEEEEE HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**Now, this update's Frozen Fact:**

_**Frozen Fact # 77- Chris Pine's dad is the man who voices the priest, who performs Elsa's coronation. Pine voices Jack Frost in "Rise of the Guardians" **_

**ASDFGHJKL- **

**I JUST HAD TO ADD **_**THAT **_**FROZEN FACT! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS IF I DID JELSA WOULD HAPPEN, THEY'D HAVE LITTLE FROST BABIES, THE FIRST ONE WOULD BE A GIRL NAMED NOELLE AND THEN THEY'D HAVE MORE AND LIFE WOULD BE **_**SO **_**PERFECT AND I WOULD BE HAPPY ALL OF THE TIME. BUT SINCE I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THEM, MY SADNESS IS ENTITLED. **

**NOW GO, GO! READ~**

_Tuesday. April Fifteenth. First Person. Jack._

I slowly got up, Elsa's drawing still in my hand.

I followed after Elsa, as she dashed out of the room.

I blinked, looking at the small boy who ran into Elsa's arms.

He had fiery, _fiery _red hair, dark brown eyes.

He was wearing glasses, a white t-shirt, black shorts, and black tennis shoes.

Elsa buried her face in the boy's hair as she hugged him close.

I can only assume she was smiling, but that was doubtful.

Anna jumped in joy, flopping down and hugging Elsa and Sherman.

"Elsa! Anna! I've missed you guys!"

"Me too, as well as Elsa!" Anna answered for the both of them.

Sherman looked straight at me. "And who're you?" he asked. "Are you Elsa's boyfriend or something? You'd look cute together."

I cracked a grin. "My name's Jack, and no, I'm not her boyfriend, just a friend."

Sherman let go of the girls. "Elsa has a friend? Elsa, you've got a friend?" he asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in excitement.

I laughed and nodded. "Yep, she does." I looked down at the drawing she'd done of me again.

"Hey, what's that?" Sherman asked. I looked away from the picture to see Sherman looking up at me.

"A drawing Elsa did of me." I said with a smirk.

"Oooh! Can I see it?" Sherman asked excitedly, clasping his hands together and jumping.

I laughed and nodded, placing the drawing in his hands.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked my texts.

_Mom- Jack, I talked with Mrs. Winters, Jamie and Sophie are going to stop by to see you. They might even stay the night. _

I grinned, looking at Mrs. Winters. "Thanks for allowing my cousins to visit ma'am."

"Anytime Jack, I'm sure Sherman would enjoy meeting them as well. And besides, it's the least I could do for Elsa's _friend_." she smiled warmly.

I smiled, feeling a blush creeping up my neck. Just the way she'd said friend implied she meant I was something more.

And the doorbell rang. "Do you mind if I get it?" I asked.

"Go ahead, it is your family Jack." Mr. Winters said.

I smiled and walked to the door, opening it only to be tackled to the ground by Sophie and Jamie.

"Oi, hey guys."

"Jack!" they exclaimed in unison.

Mrs. Winters smiled at the two. "Hello Jamie, Sophie. I am Mrs. Winters, Elsa and Anna's mom."

Jamie smiled and jumped off of me. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Winters. Sophie, say hi."

Sophie climbed off of me. "Pretty! Hi!" She said with a giggle.

I laughed and stood up, closing the door.

Sophie noticed Elsa, quickly running up to her and hugging her legs.

"Pretty!" she said to Elsa, who looked nervous. I laughed softly.

Anna giggled at Sophie. "C'mon sweetie, do you wanna go color?" she asked her.

Sophie let go of Elsa's legs, taking Anna's hand. "Color! Color! Yay!"

Anna and Sophie walked to her room, and just in time.

Jamie and Sherman were already running around the house, chasing each other.

I smiled apologetically at Mr. and Mrs. Winters.

I then looked at Elsa, who was retreating to her room.

I quickly walked after her, closing her room door behind me.

"Hey Elsa, that drawing you drew earlier, it was really good." I said sincerely, sitting next to her on the bed.

Elsa looked at me and tilted her head.

I looked down at the drawing in front of her, my eyes widening.

"Is that…us?" I asked softly.

I looked at Elsa, who was blushing lightly, even though it looked quite dark due to her pale skin.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Because I think it's really good." I commented.

Elsa actually looked grateful.

She grabbed my hand and neatly (and quite beautifully I might add) wrote out a 'Thanks' in Sharpie.

I laughed and grabbed her hand, taking the Sharpie and writing 'You're Welcome ;)'

Elsa rolled her eyes and shoved my shoulder.

I grinned cheekily, playfully tackling her onto her bed.

Elsa looked up at me, an eyebrow raised.

I smirked down at her.

Elsa's eyes twinkled playfully.

"I bet I could make you laugh." I told her.

'Suuure.' She mouthed sarcastically.

"Yeah we'll see." I said, my hands slowly moving down to her abdomen.

I quickly dragged my fingers across her stomach, tickling her.

Elsa bit her lip, her face reddening.

I tickled her harder, until she started laughing quietly.

I laughed with her, continuing to tickle her.

Her laughter grew somewhat louder, as did mine.

I kept tickling her until neither of us could breathe.

I let go of her stomach and put my arms on either side of her, propping myself up.

Anna opened the door just then, gasping once she saw us on Elsa's bed.

I noticed what exact position we were in.

I was on top of her. On her bed. With our red faces. Sweating slightly. Looking like we just made out.

Holy crap.

I quickly climbed off of Elsa, blushing darkly.

Elsa looked at me, eyes wide. 'Say nothing.' She mouthed.

I sighed, frowning slightly.

Despite that little moment we shared, I knew she hadn't opened up to me. I'd have to try a lot harder for that to happen.

Hey, at least I made her laugh. So score one for Jack.

I stood up, walking out to get Sophie. "Pretty! Pretty! Jack! Jack! Jack!" she exclaimed, showing me her drawing.

I laughed. She had drawn Elsa, Anna, Jamie, Sherman, herself, and me. It was adorable since they were all different colored stick figures.

"Color! Color with me Jack!" Sophie said, gingerly taking my hand and pulling me to the dining room table.

I chuckled, picking Sophie up and sitting her down on a chair.

I sat next to her and grabbed some paper. I grabbed a pencil and started drawing with Sophie.

I drew a basic sketch of Elsa on the top half of the paper.

The drawing showed Elsa with some hair in her face, her hair in a delicate, royal looking bun.

It showed her upper half finished, in a detailed dress.

The dress had long blue sleeves, and was mainly black, some nice designs on it.

Her face showed a smile, as I drew some of the background. It showed some snowy staircase, and a dark night.

A crown was drawn quickly on her head.

I noticed I'd made it seem she was running up the staircase, making it as she went along.

Huh, I guess that drawing Elsa made of her and me influenced me more than I'd thought.

I could either finish my sketch of Elsa and color it, or write some lyrics.

I hadn't written anything musical in a long while, so I decided to write some music notes down.

I drew a Treble Clef, the staff, and a few quarter, half, eighth, sixteenth, and whole notes.

Since you can clearly tell I am a musician, and that I know an artist who refused to talk yet let herself go when drawing, I'm easily inspired.

Seriously, this is going to be my best song yet.

I grinned, writing down a few lyrics.

'**Let it go. Let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go. Let it go. You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on.'**I wrote.

I smiled, humming the melody as I wrote it.

Sophie looked at me. "Jack! Jack! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Gosh I loved this little girl.

Along with a certain brunette fifteen year old, and a brunette ten year old, this blonde four year old made my life worth living.

I laughed and ruffled Sophie's hair, causing her to giggle.

I looked around the room, spotting a grand piano in the corner.

"Hey, Mr. Winters, do you mind if I use your piano?" I asked him.

Mr. Winters looked at me. "Go ahead Jack, I don't mind at all."

I smiled and stood up, walking to the piano with a brisk pace.

I sat down on the stool.

I cracked my fingers, playing a few chords.

"Jack, you play piano?" Mrs. Winters asked, sitting down next to her husband on the couch.

I nodded. "Yes, I also play the guitar, drums, flute, trumpet, and clarinet."

"Wow, that's impressive. What were you just playing?" Mr. Winters asked.

"I was writing some lyrics a little bit ago, so I wanted to play some chords." I answered with a smile.

"May we hear them?" Mrs. Winters asked kindly.

"Of course." I grinned.

I played some chords before starting to sing.

"_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fear that once controlled me can't get to me at all!" _I sang softly.

I'd had those lyrics in my head for a while now, and now I know what song to add them in.

I played the next few chords, the one's leading up to the chorus I'd written.

'_Let it go. Let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go. Let it go. You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on.'_

My eyes had closed while I played the piano. I knew just what keys to press.

I mean, I'd been making music since I was four.

Sitting here at the piano, I felt everything fall into place.

I grinned as I continued playing.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" _I sang.

"_Let it go. Let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn." _I sang the last part I'd thought out before playing a few more chords.

I opened my eyes to see everyone who was in the house sitting in the living room and looking at me.

I smiled sheepishly, a nervous blush spreading across my cheeks.

I looked at each and every one, especially at Elsa.

I smiled at her.

I wasn't sure whether to let her know I'd written the song not only because of her, but also _for _her.

Elsa shook her head slightly, her eyebrow raised. 'Let it go?' she mouthed.

I looked at her and laughed.

She may not have been talking, but she was at least communicating. It felt nice.

She rolled her eyes at me and walked to her room.

I bit my lip, getting up and walking after her.

I might have been pushing my luck, but as soon as I'd closed her door, I'd done something I'd wanted to do for a while now.

I hugged her.

**THERE WE GO I LOVE WRITING AND ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSASDFGHJKL I LOVED WRITING THIS. OH MY FROST.**

**YAY SOME JELSA FLUFF MOMENTS. AND A 2100 WORD CHAPTER! YAAAY!**

**AND THANK GOODNESS I TOOK BAND AT ONE POINT IN LIFE. I KNEW IT WOULD HELP ME SOMETIME IN LIFE. **

**YEAH I DON'T REGRET THIS CHAPTER IT WAS ADORABLE AND I LOVE IT AND I'M PROUD! :D**

**Anyways, I wasn't able to update this story as I'd much as I'd wanted to. Apparently I'm not getting wifi until next week or something. Thankfully I talked my mom to taking me to McDonalds to update it.**

**I hope this was satisfactory. I tried to make these longer and better and funnier and sweeter and nicer and- and-**

**YAAAAY A DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**-IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**


	5. Memory

**(A/N:) OH MY FROST SUCH NICE REVIEWS.**

**And now to respond to them. :D**

**ThenRunLikeHell: Thanks! *le tears of joy* their ages? Um, I'm going to say Jack and Elsa are seniors, age 17. Anna, Kristoff, and Claira would be sophomores, so they're all 15. Jamie is ten, Sherman is seven and a half, and Sophie is four. :D and yaaaaay fluffiness! XD**

**deviant97: Oh my- XD Thank you for that! I find reviews like yours make my heart jump in joy and I scream louder than when I'm fangirling. Your review made my day, the second I saw it! Well, here's the next update, only like five days later XD. Hah, but really, I want to squeeze you so tight in a hug you'll pop. But then I wouldn't have you to like the story XD**

**ShezaRoxiela: Thank you! Here's the next update!**

**windstruck07: Thanks! :) YAY FROZEN FACTS!**

**manh: Instagram my friend, that and all over Disney websites! Yeah, and I guess I wanted to get one fluff moment down, but they aren't exactly friends yet. Well according to Jack, they are friends, but according to Elsa he's just a person she's stuck with. And the only true reason she's allowing him to see her drawings, is because he's the whole basis of her artwork now. Hope that cleared it up! :) **

**Shimmer Shine: Thank you so much! Here's more!**

**Framkeeper: oh my frost! Thank you! Your review means so much!**

**Beth: Aww thank you! I would say it was perfect, but that means a lot! :D**

**Yang2208: thank you! **

**Gran: oh my- I'm- just- wow. It means so much that you like this story! And yaaay! Another Jelsa fan! If you wouldn't mind, tell Sara I said thanks for reading! :D**

**YAY TIME FOR THE BACKSTORY CHAPTER~**

**And now, for today's Frozen Fact:**

_**Frozen Fact #80- When Elsa throws her crown in "Let It Go," she does it with her left hand. Considering she was doing it by natural instinct, Elsa would be a lefty. **_

**Alright! Now onto the story!**

…**..If I can remember where I- **

**OH YEAH I KNOW WHERE I LEFT OFF!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE PLOT OR ANY RANDOM JOKES I TELL. I ONLY OWN MYSELF, MY ACCOUNT, AMONG OTHER THINGS. SO DON'T SUE ME OR I'LL CRY.**

**Haha, now read!**

**GO, GO, GO~**

_Tuesday. April Fifteenth. Third Person. Elsa._

She was confused. He was hugging her.

She didn't know _what _to do. Should she hug him back? Should she shove him off? What else _could _she do?

She stood still, not moving until he let go of her.

"I-" She heard _his _voice crack. Why would his voice crack?

She blinked.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that." He stuttered, taking a few steps back, almost tumbling onto the floor.

She was extremely tempted to tell him it was alright, that she really didn't mind, but she knew she couldn't.

She only looked at him with apologetic eyes.

He stumbled out of the room, his cheeks flushed and embarrassed pink.

She sighed, flopping onto her bed with a sigh.

She sat up, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Her heart was hammering inside of her chest. This feeling of content was all too remember.

That day flashed constantly through her mind, replaying that memory over and over and over.

Most days she felt like this. It was ten years ago, but the pain still stung. It was the reason she'd started drawing. She wanted to express herself to everyone in a new way.

She blinked away her tears. She couldn't cry. No. Not here. Not now.

For the first time in forever, this memory would not get the best of her.

(Flashback._ Ten years ago. Third Person.)_

_She was only seven. Elsa was as playful and childish as any seven year old. _

_She especially loved going to the park with her little sister, Anna, and her younger cousin, Rapunzel._

"_Elsa! Elsa c'mon!" their voices had called in unison. She had laughed, following them as they ran to the swings. _

_Rapunzel had helped Elsa push Anna on the swing, her long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Her blue-green eyes identical to Anna's sparked mischievously._

_They were all a year apart. Elsa was seven, Rapunzel was six, and Anna was five. _

"_Elsa, Rapunzel! Push me higher!" Anna cried gleefully, kicking her feet as she swung._

_Elsa laughed with Rapunzel._

_She'd stopped pushing Anna for one minute, walking a bit down to the nearest swing, which was on the other side of the gigantic swingset. _

_She helped her cousin onto the swing, starting to push Rapunzel. _

"_Elsa! Higher!" Rapunzel giggled._

"_Not too high Punz! I don't want you falling off." Elsa replied, pushing a bit more._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Anna was leaning forward a bit too much._

"_Elsa watch me! I'm going to jump!"_

_Panic flooded through Elsa. She stopped pushing Rapunzel, starting to run towards Anna._

"_Anna! No!" _

_But it was too late._

_Anna let go of the swing, flying through the air and onto the ground. _

_**CRACK!**_

_Elsa gasped in horror. "Anna!" she cried, running towards her sister._

_Anna had fallen on her arm, the limb bent in an awkward angle. _

_As for Anna herself, she was knocked out cold. _

_Rapunzel expertly jumped off the swing, running over to Anna along with Elsa._

_Elsa crouched down next to Anna, pulling her into her arms. "Oh Anna. Please wake up! Please!"_

_Rapunzel crouched down with her cousin. "Anna?" she asked softly. "Elsa, w-what do we do?"_

"_We go to Mama and Papa." Elsa told her cousin. _

_Rapunzel nodded. Elsa gingerly picked up her sister, carrying her as they walked briskly down the street._

_Rapunzel clutched tightly onto Elsa's upper arm, holding Anna's non-injured hand as well. _

_Elsa kept her tears inside, trying to stay strong just for Rapunzel,_

_Rapunzel opened the door, Elsa running inside. "Mama! Papa!" she cried, her parents rushing into the room. _

"_Elsa! What have you done! How could you allow your sister to be hurt?" her father asked in calm anger. He gently took Anna from her sister's arms. He walked out of the house and put her in the car, heading to the hospital, ignoring any of his daughter's cries._

"_I-it was an accident! I-I didn't mean to Mama! I wanted to push Rapunzel so she wouldn't be left out! And A-Anna jumped off the-the….." Elsa fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. She sobbed violently, as her cousin looked at her aunt._

"_Aunt Lizbeth?" Rapunzel asked quietly._

"_Yes, Rapunzel?" Elsa's mother asked her niece._

_Rapunzel whispered the story into her aunt's ear. _

"_Elsa, dear." Her mom whispered, crouching down with her daughter._

"_Y-yes Mama?" Elsa asked brokenly._

_Her mother and Rapunzel hugged Elsa close, making her feel loved, and not hated._

_Elsa sobbed into her mother's shoulder, wrapping her arms around both her and Rapunzel. _

"_Shhh… it's alright girls." The older woman soothed the crying children. _

"_Sing us a song Aunt Lizbeth." Rapunzel whispered. "Can you sing my flower song?"_

_The mother smiled. "Of course Rapunzel."_

_She softly cleared her throat, before starting to sing._

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." _She sang. _

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design." _Rapunzel whispered the lines along with her aunt._

"Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

_Lizbeth let go of Elsa and Rapunzel, standing up._

_Rapunzel and Elsa sat on the floor, Rapunzel smiling widely while Elsa frowned. _

"_C'mon! Olaf! Pascal!"_

_Elsa was muttering a few words incoherently under her breath. "Don't feel. Don't feel. __**Don't **__feel."_

_A small pure white puppy with three black spots on his stomach and orange fur surrounding his nose walked in and climbed into Elsa's arms. _

"_Olaf." Elsa said with a small smile. The kitten purred and rested in her lap._

"_Hi Olaf." Rapunzel giggled, before a small kitten ran in. His fur was a light green and he was very small._

"_Rapunzel," her aunt laughed. "Remind me again why Pascal has green fur." _

"_Hey keeps getting into my paint! It was permanent paint this most recent time so he'll be green forever!" Rapunzel giggled. _

_Elsa absentmindedly petted Olaf, wondering when everything would be okay again._

(Back to the Present. _Third Person. Elsa._)

Her emotions got the best of her, as she sobbed into her hands.

"Hey Elsa I'd like to- oh my."

She whipped her head up to see Anna standing in her doorway.

Crap.

**THERE WE GO I THINK I DID AN OKAY BACKSTORY! What do you all think? I hope it was acceptable!**

**Oh my, I felt and angsty writing this chapter. Like seriously I felt bad for Elsa but I laughed writing Jack's parts.**

**Read & Review!**

**-IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**


	6. Tears

**THE TIME HAS COME I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**Ciao everyone! **

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Blame school! I only have 9 days left of school, so I've got a lot going on, but summer's approaching fast, which means much more updates!**

**Okay, sadly, this time I just want to get the update done, so no replying to reviews. **

**This update's Frozen Fact-**

_**Frozen Fact #96- Olaf's name is a clue to his character's purpose in providing comic relief. It can be interpreted as "Oh Laugh."**_

**Alrighty, time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR TANGLED OR MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN OR ANYTHING ELSE I DECIDE TO USE, INCLUDING MUSIC. **

**OH AND I ORIGINALLY WROTE OLAF AS A KITTEN, BUT I CHANGED HIM TO A DOG IN ONE SENTENCE AND FAILED TO REALIZE HE'S A KITTEN IN ANOTHER. HE'S A DOG, I SWEAR. NOT SOME HYBRID XD**

**OH AND YES, SHERMAN IS FROM MR. PEABODY AND SHERMAN, BUT I WON'T SPOIL ANYTHING IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE YET. **

**OKAY, NOW READ~**

_Tuesday. April Fifteenth. Third Person. Elsa._

Oh crap.

That was Elsa's first thought when Anna walked into her room.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked Elsa slowly, waking towards her.

She quickly scooted away from her sister, rubbing her eyes.

"No, you're definitely not okay." Anna muttered, eyeing her sister sadly.

Her normally regal and almost emotionless expression had receded to a weak, ashamed, almost childlike one.

Anna sat next to her sister on the bed. "Elsa, you can tell me what's wrong."

Elsa merely avoided her sister's gaze, refusing to look at her.

"Elsa, please, look at me." Anna's voice broke. "I-I came in here to tell you some news."

Elsa's eyes flashed in regret once she realized she'd failed to notice her sister's downtrodden expression.

"It's Sherman's family. They-" Anna blinked back tears. "They were killed in a car crash, Elsa."

Elsa gasped.

They couldn't just be…..dead.

Before Elsa knew it, Anna had gotten up and ran out of the room in tears.

She wanted to call out to her, to tell her it'd be alright. But she knew she couldn't.

Elsa averted her gaze to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Aunt Bonnie. Uncle George. Sherman's dog, Mr. Peabody.

All gone.

A soft knock was heard at her door.

Elsa looked up, expecting Jack to come in, but it wasn't him.

It was Sherman.

Elsa frowned, opening up her arms for her cousin. He willingly ran right into them.

"Oh Elsa." Sherman sobbed. "Everyone's g-g-gone! E-Everyone!"

Elsa rubbed his back soothingly.

"It'll be alright." She found herself incoherently muttering.

Sherman sniffed as he buried his face into her neck.

"E-Elsa. I-I hope you kn-know you j-just sp-spoke." Sherman whispered.

Her eyes widened. She'd really done it.

It was for a worthy cause, she supposed. Sherman needed someone to be there, to assure him it'd be alright.

"S-Since you're t-talking, for at least a l-little wh-while, w-will you sing f-for me?" Sherman asked quietly.

Elsa smiled tearfully. "S-sure. Wh-what song?"

"C-Could you s-sing Jack's s-song?"

Elsa nodded.

Before she started singing, however, a new kind of inspiration hit.

She wasn't used to a non-artistic muse.

She knew she could add onto jack's song, which really just surprised her.

She softly cleared her throat.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight." _She sang softly. "_Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen." _

Sherman managed a broken laugh. "I-I guess y-you're insp-spired th-then?"

Elsa giggled and nodded.

She sat up straight and pulled Sherman into her lap.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." _

Sherman hugged her close. "K-Keep going. I-It's wonderful."

"_Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know. Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" _

With each word, Elsa felt more confident with herself and her voice, but she kept her tone low and soft, to avoid being heard by anyone other than Sherman.

_Let it go! Let it go! Turn my back and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage one! The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Sherman pulled away for a moment to show the smile on his tear-stained face.

"E-Elsa, y-you j-just made me f-feel better." He stuttered out, hugging her again.

Elsa smiled, hugging him back.

"That was so beautiful." She thought she heard someone murmur.

She looked up at the open door, but no one was there.

**Okay, that was a little on the short side, and I'm sorry. It's an important chapter, yet kind of a filler. I don't know I hope it was acceptable.**

**If it wasn't I'm sorry. The next update with be better! I swear to frost.**

**Ciao for now, thank you so much for reading! **

**By the way, reviews make my day~**

**-IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**


	7. Grave

**Back with another update~ **

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~**

**Anyone else LOVE Peter Pan? I don't know I really wanna watch it. **

**This update's Frozen Fact:**

_**Frozen Fact #97- The two snowmen, Olaf and Marshmallow, each represent a side of Elsa. Olaf displays Elsa's fun, carefree side, as when she originally created Olaf she had fun with Anna, while Marshmallow displays her protective, aggressive side, as she created him to get Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf out of the castle. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen or Tangled or Mr. Peabody and Sherman or anything else I decide to add. **

**Noooowwwww rrrreeeeaaaaddddd~**

_Friday. May 16.. First Person. Jack. _

It's been about a month since I heard Elsa sing.

I was thankful Elsa never discovered I'd heard her sing, but she was talking to people now, well everyone besides me.

"Hey mom," I started brokenly, "I'm heading to the park."

My mom frowned and nodded. "Alright."

I sighed, walking out the front door and closing it behind me. I thought back to how my mom knew Mr. and Mrs. Winters.

It was because Claira was Anna's best friend, I assumed. Or maybe because Mr. Winters works with my mom in that ice skating business downtown. I walked towards the park, memories of it flooding back into my mind.

I knew this would be a bad idea.

There's a reason I never come here. Too much pain. I wish I could forget, but I just can't.

I looked at the swing set. One memory hit me square in the face, as my knees buckled under me. I shakily made my way to a tree, slowly climbing up to one low branch. I leaned against the base, hooking my legs under the branch. I kept my gaze focused on the swing set.

Twelve years. It's been twelve years since that day.

"_Look at me Daddy! Look! Look!" I exclaimed, hanging upside down from a low tree branch. _

"_My goodness you're growing up so fast!" my dad shouted gleefully, running over towards me. _

_I laughed, waving my arms around, pretty much doing a mid-air, upside down snow angel. _

_My dad laughed along with me, sitting down by the base of the tree. I grinned cheekily, pulling a random white flower off the tree. I handed it to my dad. _

"_Jack, what's this for?" my dad asked, the hint of a smile in his eyes. "For being the best dad!" I cheekily exclaimed. _

_My dad smiled a teary smile, grabbing my waist and pulling me away from the tree and into his arms. "I love you Jack." He hugged me tightly, never willing to let go. _

"_I love you too Daddy!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. "Please don't let go." _

"_I'll never let go. Never." _

My memory was interrupted as I heard a loud crash. I held onto a branch and peered around the side of the tree. I saw Elsa, Anna, and Sherman, walking together and holding hands. Anna had seemed to have fallen over a trash can but Elsa and Sherman helped her up.

I stared at them, Elsa sitting down on a swing, strangely close to Sherman.

I figured it was some overprotective thing, so I shrugged it off. I returned to my previous position, pulling my hood over my head.

I don't know why I came to this particular park, when all I have here is depressing memories. I quickly jumped off of the branch, landing on my feet next to a patch of dirt. I looked up and picked a flower from the tree.

I laid it down on the grave stone. "I love you Daddy." I whispered, tears burning behind my eyes.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them and burying my head in my arms. What did I do?

I cried.

I was sobbing. I'm never sad! I don't cry! I never sob! This is uncharted territory! Uncharted territory!

_**THIS **_is why I don't come to this park anymore!

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I weakly looked up, surprised to see Elsa.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Y-you're talking?" I asked brokenly.

She sat down next to me, crossing her legs. "Only because you're hurting." She said, still in that sweet, soft tone of hers.

"W-what do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!" My voice cracked as I said it, fresh tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Clearly." She whispered sarcastically. I managed an extremely broken laugh.

"So what's wrong?" she asked. She leaned over me slightly, looking at the grave.

"Here lies Anthony Frost. Aged 24. Father. Husband. Son." She read aloud. Her eyes widened as she sat up straight and looked at me.

Her arms made their way around my waist, as she rested one hand on the back of my neck. I slowly leaned down, and sobbed on her shoulder.

Elsa slowly stroked one hand through my hair as the tears streamed onto her shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist, refusing to let go.

"_Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore." _Elsa sang quietly into my ear.

"_Let it go. Let it go. Turn my back and slam the door.__" _I whispered along brokenly.

"_Let it go. Let it go. I am one with the wind and sky." _Elsa continued.

"_Let it go. Let it go. You'll never see me cry.__" _I chuckled quietly at the irony.

"_Let it go. Let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn.__" _I continued on by myself.

"_Let it go. Let it go. That perfect girl is gone." _

I closed my eyes as the tears continued flooding out.

Elsa continued singing softly in my ear, as I slowly let myself relax.

And for once, the memory wasn't so painful.

**I feel like I just killed part of my heart. SO JACK ISN'T AS HAPPY AS WE THOUGHT :O**

**(To be honest I wasn't even planning a sad chapter. I just wrote from my heart and BAM! Sadness. Hehehehehehehe I need a life…. ._.)**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if I attacked your feels. (hehe not really~ :P)**

**If you're interested, I've got two other Jelsa stories now so ya for that! Feel free to check them out! :D**

**Bye for now!**

**BY THE WAY, REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY~**

**-IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**


	8. Stories

**Hey guys! Happy day SCHOOL'S OUT! **

**Okay, onto the chapter-**

**Today's Frozen fact:**

_**Frozen Fact #16- Elsa is seen wearing blue, whereas Anna mostly wears green. This indicates Elsa's powers and her sorrow, as well as Anna's springy personality and her mention of wanting more heat during the big freeze. **_

**Okie dokie, no reaaad~**

**Disclaimer: still no **

_Saturday. May Twenty-Fourth. Third Person. Jack and Elsa._

Ever since that day almost one week ago, when she'd consoled a heartbroken Jack, she felt as if they shared something. Something like a connection.

Jack had seemed a bit downtrodden lately, speaking to no one other than Elsa. To be honest, she didn't know whether to be honored that he chose to speak to her rather than his own family, or worried that he might need her more than she could ever imagine.

Elsa sighed, as her and Jack sat on the swings at a different park, across town. They both agreed that Greenwood Park was just too painful a place to go for the both of them.

Elsa swung back and forth, looking at Jack as he sat there, an emotionless expression on his face. She swore she heard her heart cracking in two ringing in her ears, as one tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey, hey!" she told him. She got off of her swing and knelt in front of him, her small hand clasping over his larger one over the chain on the swing. "Don't cry Jack. Don't cry." She whispered, using one finger to tilt his head up so he'd face her.

"Elsa…I…I don't know what to do." He muttered, his eyes locking with hers. "Would it make you feel better if I told you my story?" Elsa asked him, tilting her head to the side.

Jack looked at her in surprise, nodding slightly. Elsa gently took his hand and tugged him off the swing. "Okay, but we won't be near any swings while I tell it." Jack nodded, as Elsa dragged him towards the pond in the center of the park.

They sat down by the edge, Indian-style, as Elsa took a deep breath. "My sister, cousin, and I were only young at the time. Anna was 5, Rapunzel was 6, and I was 7."

Jack shifted his position so he was lying on his back, and his head was resting on her lap. His eyes urged her to continue. "We had decided to go to the park, Greenwood Park, on that day. I was pushing Anna on the swings, before I had to run all the way to the other side of the swing-set to push Rapunzel."

Jack looked up at her, her eyes misty and glossy with tears. "Go on Elsa, it's okay." Elsa nodded, blinking away her tears. "Anna…she….she jumped off of the swing, broke her arm. I wasn't fast enough. She was in the hospital for a week. It…..it was all my fault."

Jack frowned. "It couldn't have been your fault. You were only seven Elsa. It's alright." He whispered to her, as her tears dropped down onto his face. "Do you want me to share my story, Elsa?" he asked her quietly. Elsa weakly nodded, a sad smile playing at her lips.

"Well…..I was five. My dad and I were at Greenwood. We were playing a game of tag with my little sister. She was only three at the time. Claira and I had run far ahead, as my dad started to slow down. Before we knew it, a car had swerved off the road. Claira was too young at the time, but the memory is fresh in my mind."

Elsa blinked, her heart breaking even more once the words passed his lips. "He…he was hit, and he died in the hospital that night….on my birthday." Elsa gasped, pushing him off of her and pulling him into a huge hug.

Jack smiled sadly and hugged her back, his heart slowly feeling as if it was mending back together. "You wanna jump in the pond?" he asked her quietly. Elsa pulled away and looked at his tear-stained face through her own teary eyes.

"That's against the rules!" she said, giggling quietly. "I know, so you in…or out?" "In definitely." Elsa said, shoving him those few inches into the pond. She laughed as he resurfaced, that is…until Jack grabbed her foot and pulled her in after him.

As she resurfaced, the two of them fell into comfortable laughter. Jack splashed Elsa, resulting in her splashing him back. They splashed each other, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Their laughter rang out throughout the entire park, their sadness washing away.

They swam around for a while, ducking underwater when people passed by, surprisingly not all that often.

Jack looked at Elsa, who was gleefully swimming in the moonlight, as he hair glinted a beautiful silver.

Elsa noticed him staring at her, blinking. "Jack?" she asked, confused.

Finally, Jack managed to man up, swimming over to her and making the most important decision in his life.

A look of indecision passed over his features before he did it.

He kissed her.

And despite being in shock, she kissed him back.

**Asdfghjkl I see I finally made them kiss! Yay!**

**Hope you liked it! (because I sure didn't.)**

**BY THE WAY, REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY~**

**-IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**


	9. The Tree of Many Questions

**Hi guys! I am back! (yay)**

**Okay, a few of you all asked why I didn't like the last chapter. Don't get me wrong, I really, **_**really **_**enjoyed the fact that I made them kiss, but I feel like I rushed the chapter. That's my only concern. **

**Okay, time for this update's Frozen Fact:**

_**Frozen Fact #33- The last name of Prince Hans is Westerguard, as stated by Jennifer Lee, a co-writer and director of Frozen. **_

**So there. There. I don't know. **

**Just read will ya? That **_**is**_** why you're here anyways (:**

_Saturday. May Twenty-Fourth. Third Person. Elsa._

Elsa was initially in shock, but it seemed her mind managed to kiss him back immediately. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her hands slid up his arms and around his neck, as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

She felt Jack smile slightly against her lips, both of them soaking wet and actually having a small amount of trouble staying afloat.

She was the one to pull away, slowly opening her eyes and looking into the bright blue eyes of Frost. Jack grinned stupidly. "That. Was. Amazing." He muttered quietly, seemingly in a daze. "I agree." Elsa told him with a smile, before hugging him close.

"You know we should probably head back…right?" Jack whispered in her ear. Elsa buried her face into the crook of his neck, shaking her head. "But I don't want to." She said softly in response.

Jack chuckled quietly. "Well neither do I!" he quietly exclaimed. "_I _just don't want _you _to get in trouble." He said. Elsa giggled softly. "Aww….you do care." She responded.

Jack gasped in mock hurt. "Well duuuuuuuuh." He said, dragging out the word. "Why else would I kiss you?" he asked.

Elsa was silent for a moment. "So you could take my money then escape to Narnia." She said with a cheeky grin, even if he couldn't see it.

"Well then-" Jack said in mock offense. "Just for that, we are going to sit in a tree." He told her in a failed attempt of faking anger.

"Ooohhhh, a tree! The horror!" Elsa rolled her eyes with a scoff, just until she felt Jack's arms from under her. He'd lifted her bridal style and set her on the shore of the pond, climbing out after her. She guessed it helped they were right by the edge.

Before she knew it, she was in Jack's arms again, and he was heading to the biggest tree in the park. It was at least 20 feet, which made her gulp. "H-How high are we going to climb?" she asked softly. Her arms were gingerly slung around his neck to keep her balanced.

"Ah, maybe ten feet or so. Not _too_ high. I'm not exactly fond of heights either." Jack said to her with a smile. "Is that alright with you? We can sit on a lower branch if you'd prefer." Elsa smiled gratefully. "It's fine Jack, thanks for your concern." "Alright, we can either climb up separately, or I can climb with you on my back."

"Separately, I don't want you to get hurt." Elsa responded. "You sure? You're like a dainty little fairy, you're not heavy at all." "I'm sure."

Jack simply shrugged, setting Elsa down on her feet. His eyes searched for a branch to climb to, before pointing at one. Elsa noticed it was thick and sturdy, and would easily hold the weight of the two teens.

Jack grabbed onto a close branch, thus starting his quick climb. Elsa blinked in surprise. Jack was _really _good at climbing trees. She smiled, quickly following suit, grabbing the same branches he did.

Soon they were both on the tree branch, Elsa sitting closer to the base, Jack more out on the branch and letting a leg dangle on either side of the branch.

"So, why don't we make this interesting, hm?" Jack questioned. "What do you have in mind, Mr. Frost?" Elsa asked him with a small grin.

"Let's play twenty questions, but we each have to answer the question, and we can only ask about happy things."

"Let's make it even more interesting and make it thirty questions."

"Deal. You first?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Sure. Favorite color?"

"So cliché Miss Winters. But it's pure blue. And yours?" "Cyan blue, definitely."

Jack smiled. "Question One! Complete!" he exclaimed childishly. Elsa giggled. "Shut up you. It's your turn."

"Alright then. Favorite animal?"

"Who's being cliché now?" Elsa teased, before she answered. "It's a wolf." "Really? That's mine too!" Jack said, after playfully sticking his tongue out at her.

Elsa smirked at him. "Question Two! Complete!" she mocked, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Jack laughed. "Just ask the next question." He said with a childish grin.

"Least favorite animal?" "Rabbits, because they're easily annoyed and speak with stupid accents." Jack responded, childishly kicking his legs in a timely rhythm.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Stupid accents?" she asked. "Long story." Jack answered with a shrug. Elsa merely sighed overdramatically before saying, "I would have to say snakes; they're all scaly and gross."

"Question Three! Complete!"

"Are you going to do that each time?"

"Yes."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fineeeeeeee~" she said, pretending to pout.

Jack laughed, "Okay, favorite fairytale, or Disney movie?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows in surprise, she was not expecting him to ask a question like that. "Probably the Little Mermaid." "And why's that?" Jack asked her, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the branch, his chin sitting on his hands. "Ah ah ah, that's another question, just answer yours."

"I'd say Peter Pan." Jack said. Elsa hooked her feet together under the branch, before leaning back against the base as if it was the backing of a chair.

"Question Four! Complete!" Elsa said with a grin.

"So why Peter Pan?" Elsa asked him, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "Well, for starters, my dad read the story of Peter Pan to me every night, and secondly, I just admire the character. When I was little I didn't wanna grow up, but now that I think about it, I'm glad I did. Why the Little Mermaid?"

"I just thought I could relate to Ariel. Her father was a bit harsh and judgmental, and I admired that she went to save Eric. I guess I liked that she was different from the other Disney Princesses, since she was a mermaid. I also liked how she was different from her sisters, and everyone else around her. It was cool to see something like that when I was younger." Elsa said with a delighted sigh.

"Question Five! Complete!" Jack said gleefully. "Alright, did you have any pets when you were younger?"

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I had a dog named Olaf; he was pure white besides three black spots going down his stomach and a little ring of orange fur around his nose. He had just the cutest brown puppy eyes that melted my heart" She smiled at the memory. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I had a black cat named Jinx. My sister named her. She had a brown eye and a silver eye, don't ask me how, I don't know, and she really just liked me, and my dad. She didn't like my mom, or my sister. I had gotten her the day my dad died, on my fifth birthday." He answered.

"Question Six! Complete!" Elsa exclaimed, just before Jack sat up and leaned back on his arms.

Jack laughed. "I see you're doing that too." He said. Elsa stuck her tongue out at him

"Alright, any hidden talents?" she asked him.

Jack smirked. "I can ice skate, although no one knows but a few people. I play ice hockey in my free time. What about you?"

"I've practiced gymnastics in my free time since I was seven, and only my cousin knows." Elsa said with a smile.

"Question Seven! Complete!" Jack said, raising his arms up high for just a moment, before leaning back on them again.

Elsa laughed. "Alright, your turn."

"Favorite Disney villain, and why?" Jack asked her.

"Definitely Captain Hook, he's hilarious! He's stupid, but hilarious!" Elsa answered. "Yours?"

"He's my favorite too! He's funny, and in my favorite Disney movie!"

"Question Eight! Complete!" Elsa exclaimed, giggling quietly.

"That giggle is adorable, I hope you know." Jack told her with a wink.

Elsa blushed deeply. "Alright….um…favorite actor, or actress?" she asked him with a sheepish grin.

"Idina Menzel, definitely. Yours?"

"Chris Pine, hands down."

"Question Nine! Complete!" Jack grinned. "So, why Chris Pine?" he asked her.

"Have you even _heard _his voice? It's so smooth and beautiful! And Captain Kirk, duuuuuuuh." Elsa said, pretending to swoon. "So, why Idina Menzel?"

"Have you _seen _Wicked? I love it! I don't care, judge me world!" Jack shouted down towards random passersby. "Besides, I love her singing voice!"

"Question Ten! Complete!" Elsa said, laughing.

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?" Jack asked, his eyes growing wide. "What did you notice?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You sound just like Idina when you sing." Jack said, staring at Elsa with wide eyes. Elsa blinked, before asking, "You know what _I_ just noticed?"

"What?"

"That you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, faking hurt.

"Just kidding, but I seriously noticed something."

"Okay, what did you _really _notice?"

"You sound just like Chris Pine. You both have that smooth, sweet voice." Elsa stated, eyes wide.

Jack blinked, once, then twice, then three times. "Okay this is just getting freaky, let's stop with the questions and head home." Jack suggested. Elsa nodded in agreement. "Care to show me some gymnastics and flip out of the tree? I promise I'll catch you." Jack asked her.

Elsa sighed. "Fine, hurry up and climb down."

"Climb down? Darling, I don't just 'climb down'."

Jack shifted one leg over the branch, so both legs were on the same side. He quickly jumped off the branch, landing perfectly on his feet. He turned around to face Elsa up in the tree.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Oh? That was pretty good Mr. Frost." She complimented.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." Jack said with a roll of his eyes, bowing comically.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Shut up you. Now what do you wanna see me do? Flip?"

Jack looked up at her from his still present position of bowing, eagerly nodding.

Elsa sighed, gently unhooking her legs from the branch, and standing up straight. She walked to where Jack was sitting, perfectly balanced and unafraid. "You promise you'll catch me?" she asked him.

"Would I lie when it comes to you?" Jack asked, standing up straight and holding out his arms to catch her.

Elsa playfully tapping her chin with one finger, as if in thought. "Hm, I'm not sure." She teased. "Maybe I'll know in a few weeks."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha, very funny. Just flip will ya?" Elsa smiled and nodded. "Pay attention, don't let me fall."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack told her, looking up at her intently.

Elsa smiled, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She exhaled and opened them, quickly doing a flip out of the tree, and right into Jack's strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"That was amazing. Would you do some more gymnastics for me sometime?" he whispered in her ear. Elsa smiled against his neck. "Only if you'll let me ice skate with you, and let me go to any ice hockey game." She said softly.

Jack kissed her forehead. "Well you are my girlfriend now right? Why wouldn't I let you come?"

Elsa gently moved her head to look up at him. "I'm your girlfriend?" she asked quietly, as Jack finally started walking them back to her house.

"Yep, that is, if it's alright with you." Jack told her.

Elsa smiled. "That's perfectly fine with me." She whispered.


End file.
